days of moments part 1
by shiba kei
Summary: about Oshitari Yuushi's childhood.


Title: Days of Moments [ THE PAST ]

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Character: Yuushi Oshitari

Part #1

Hari itu, hari terindah di musim semi tahun ini. Bagaimana tidak, matahari bersinar cerah, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di sana-sini. Di taman Yukihiro Hospital & Rehabilitation Center, seorang anak perempuan berusia 8 tahun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dia sedang menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur di hadapannya; sambil bermain dengan burung-burung kecil dan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di tangannya. Dia adalah Aihi Yukihiro, anak tunggal Yamato Yukihiro, sang pemilik Yukihiro Hospital & Rehabilitation Center. Aihi anak perempuan berambut biru tua dan bermata hitam, bertubuh mungil, dan manis sekali. Dia sangat menyukai bunga, karena itulah dia selalu bisa betah duduk berjam-jam di kursi taman itu hanya untuk menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Aihi kehilangan ibunya pada saat dia berusia 3 tahun, karena itu di rumahnya dia tinggal hanya bersama ayahnya dan _butler _keluarga mereka, Nakamura; serta beberapa pelayan rumah itu. Aihi tidak punya teman, yang dia anggap 'teman' hanyalah bunga-bunga di taman, burung-burung kecil yang kerap kali bermain dengannya, dan kura-kura piaraannya. Siang itu, saat Aihi sedang asyik bermain di taman, salah seorang pelayannya yang bernama Rina memanggil. "Nona Aihi, saatnya makan siang," katanya.

"Baiklah, Rina-san. Oh iya, Ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Aihi.

"Belum, Nona. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia datang kok. Ayo Nona, kita bersiap untuk makan,"

"Oke, ayo!" kata Aihi dengan ceria.

Di depan rumah Aihi, ternyata ayahnya sudah datang, diikuti oleh satu mobil lain di belakangnya. Aihi kaget sekali, _siapa tamu itu? _Pikirnya. Dia pun bertanya pada ayahnya, siapakah orang itu. "Oh, itu. Itu tetangga baru kita, Aihi-chan. Keluarga Oshitari dari Tokyo," ayahnya menjelaskan.

"Tapi yah, kenapa mereka tinggal disini? Tinggal di area Yukihiro Center 'kan dilarang, kecuali untuk para petinggi Rumah Sakit?" Aihi bertanya lagi.

"Ya, Michiyo Oshitari-san adalah petinggi baru Rumah Sakit kita. Dengan begini, lengkap jadi 10 orang, kan?"

"Begitu ya . . . " Aihi menggigit telunjuknya. "Lalu yah, anak laki-laki itu siapa?" kata Aihi sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Aihi. "Oh, itu. Dia putra tunggal Michiyo-san. Michiyo-san juga orangtua tunggal seperti Ayah. Dia seumuran denganmu, lho! Nanti ajak main dia, ya?"

"Baik, Yah . . Aku pasti akan berteman dengannya!"

Aihi pun menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan. "Halo!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Halo juga," kata anak laki-laki itu. Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Aihi, memakai kacamata, dan memiliki rambut biru yang sama seperti Aihi. "Namaku Aihi. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Aihi.

"Aku Yuushi," jawab anak lelaki itu.

"Yuushi, ya? Hmm, apa boleh aku memanggilmu 'Yuu' saja? Biar ringkas,"

"Terserah. Kalau begitu, biar ringkas aku akan memanggilmu 'Ai', "

"Terimakasih, Yuu. Dan. . . salam kenal," kata Aihi sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Yuushi terlihat agak terpesona melihat senyum tersebut. "Salam kenal juga, Ai" katanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Aihi langsung mengajaknya main. "Hei, mau ke mana, Aihi? Ayo kita makan siang dulu! Baru nanti kamu boleh main dengan Yuushi-kun!" kata ayah Aihi.

"Baiklah, Yah." Aihi mengiyakan, dan langsung mengajak Yuushi masuk ke rumahnya dan makan siang bersama.

Di rumah Aihi, tepatnya di meja makan; Aihi, ayah Aihi, Yuushi, dan Michiyo-san (ibunya Yuushi) sedang makan siang bersama. "Setelah ini," kata Aihi sambil mengunyah makanannya, "kita main ke bukit, ya, Yuushi! Itu adalah tempat favoritku. Disana ada padang bunga yang indah sekali."

"Begitukah?" Yuushi kelihatannya tertarik dengan kata-kata Aihi.

"Ya, agak jauh, sih dari sini, tapi Cuma jalan kaki 10 menit pun sampai kok,"

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi mau melihat padang bunga itu! Pasti indah sekali, ya . ." Yuushi pun cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, kelihatan sekali dia ingin segera melihat padang bunga yang dikatakan Aihi tadi.

Selesai makan, mereka berdua langsung keluar rumah dan bersiap-siap pergi ke padang bunga tersebut.

"Eh Yuushi, bagaimana kalau kita pakai sepeda saja? Kamu pasti capek 'kan? Lagipula, kalau pakai sepeda bisa jauh lebih cepat," Aihi menyarankan.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Mana sepedanya?" Tanya Yuushi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Sepedanya ada di dalam garasi. Satu berdua, ya! Karena Cuma ada satu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Siapa yang akan mengendarai sepedanya?"

"Kamu saja! Yuu 'kan laki-laki. Masa aku yang mengendarainya, sih? Hahaha!" Aihi tertawa.

"Ya sudah, mana sepedanya?" mendengar itu, Aihi langsung mengambil kunci garasi dan membuka garasinya, dan mengambil sepeda itu ke dalam. Setelahnya, Yuushi mengambil sepeda itu dan menaikinya. "Ayo naik, Aihi," katanya.

"Oke!" Aihi pun naik di belakang Yuushi. "Aku berdiri saja, ya! Ayo, jalan!"

"Pegangan pundakku, ya" kata Yuushi.

"Pasti," Aihi mengikuti perkataan Yuushi. Dan Yuushi pun mulai menjalankan sepeda itu.

Sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol, mereka menyusuri taman-taman dan area parkir, dan keluar dari daerah Yukihiro Hospital and Rehabilitation Center. Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan, dan akhirnya sampai di jalan yang menanjak. Ternyata itu adalah jalan menuju bukit. Sesampainya di bukit tersebut, Aihi dan Yuushi turun dari sepeda dan Yuushi pun menaruh sepeda tersebut. "Di mana padang bunganya, Aihi?" Tanya Yuushi. Matanya mencari-cari dimana letak padang bunga itu. "Itu, di ujung sana," kata Aihi sambil menunjuk ke arah sebelah barat mereka. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita balapan kesana?" Yuushi menantang Aihi. "Oke saja! Tapi sepedanya bagaimana?" Aihi tampak ragu karena memikirkan sepedanya. "Sudah, biar aku saja yang bawa sepedanya, sambil berlari. Bukan masalah besar untukku," Yuushi pun mengambil sepeda tersebut. "Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai!" Aihi memasang _form _lari marathon. "1 . .2 . .3 . .LARI !!" dan mereka langsung berlari. Yuushi, walaupun membawa sepeda, bisa lari lebih cepat dari Aihi. Sampai akhirnya Yuushi sampai di garis finis, yaitu di padang bunga. "Aku sampai duluan!" teriaknya kegirangan. "Ah~! Tunggu aku, Yuu!" Aihi panic karena didahului oleh Yuushi. Yuushi membalikkan badannya menghadap ke padang bunga itu; dan dia tertegun melihat keindahan bunga-bunga di padang itu: berwarna-warni dari mulai warna pink, putih, ungu, kuning, oranye . . .berpadu dengan hijaunya daun-daun disana. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga _dandelion; _putih dan lembut. Angin dan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu membelai pipi Yuushi dengan lembut; sejenak Yuushi merasa terbuai dengan keindahan yang diberikan oleh padang bunga itu. Yuushi pun menoleh untuk menyusul Aihi, ingin dia juga dapat menikmati keindahan padang bunga. "Hei Aihi! Cepat kesini! Disini benar-benar indah, lho!" teriak Yuushi dari kejauhan. "Ah . .Yuu . .Tolong aku," Aihi menjawab dengan lirih. "Eh? Aihi! Kamu kenapa?!" Yuushi segera berlari menuju asal suara Aihi. Disana ia melihat Aihi yang tergolek di atas rerumputan. Kelihatannya dia terjatuh. Yuushi pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Aihi. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Aihi?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Aihi mencoba membuat Yuushi tidak khawatir padanya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?"

"Bisa kok," Aihi mencoba berdiri, tapi langsung jatuh lagi.

"Aihi!" Yuushi yang kaget langsung membantu Aihi berdiri lagi. "Kelihatannya kakimu terkilir. Tadi jatuh dimana?" Yuushi makin khawatir.

"Di dekat pohon itu . . . Aku kesandung akarnya. Akarnya besar sekali. Aku jatuh di atas akar yang satunya lagi. Waktu mau bangun, aku malah terguling," Aihi menjelaskan.

"Begitu? Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan. Sini, mana tanganmu, biar kubantu kau berjalan," dan Yuushi pun memapah Aihi menuju ke padang bunga.

Setelah sampai di padang bunga, Aihi meminta Yuushi untuk tidak usah dibantu berjalan lagi. "Lihat, Yuushi! Tempat ini indah sekali, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, memang sangat indah," Yuushi menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan berdua, mengitari padang bunga itu. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Aihi, karena kakinya terkilir dan jalannya pun masih sulit, terpaksa harus digendong Yuushi di punggungnya. Tapi Yuushi kelihatannya senang-senang saja. Mereka berdua tertawa sepanjang perjalanan, dan Aihi tidak lupa memetik beberapa kuntum bunga untuk dibawanya pulang ke rumah. Di hari yang cerah itu, adalah hari terindah untuk mereka berdua. Ketika matahari mulai turun dan cuacanya mulai mendingin, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah masing-masing, mereka sepertinya belum ingin berpisah. Karena itulah sampai saat itu pun mereka masih mengobrol.

"Besok kita main lagi, ya, Yuushi!" teriak Aihi dari pintu rumahnya.

"Iya. Pasti, Ai," kata Yuushi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat.

_to be continued to part #2_


End file.
